


What Lasts Forever

by Blue_Night



Series: What Happens [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Farewells, Leaving, M/M, Promises, Regret, Starting Anew, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Prequel to 'What Lies Beneath.'Robert is leaving to play in Munich in the future, and he spends one last night with Marco before he has to go.





	What Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferieee/gifts).



> My dear Luciferieee,
> 
> this is not ancient Roman Leweus, but it's pure Leweus nevertheless, and this is especially for you. Thank you so much for your ongoing wonderful and outstanding support not only for my Wraith stories, but for my Durmeus and Leweus stories as well, I hope that you will enjoy this part of my little series about different kind of 'What's'. It has an open ending, but you already know that Robert finds Thomas in Munich and that there is still a connection between Robert and Marco, so this open ending will hopefully not hurt too much. <33

“This is our last night together here in Dortmund, Mars, please let us make the best out of it.” Robert knows that he sounds pleading, but he just can't help it.

Marco is standing before the window with his arms wrapped around himself as if he was freezing, staring silently into the darkness that has fallen over Dortmund some time ago.

“No need to remind me of that, Robert. It's not me who's leaving.” Marco sounds impassive, almost cold. Robert had really hoped that Marco would understand him, that he would understand why he needs to leave Dortmund, why he needs to at least try to make his biggest dream come true – to fulfill a promise he'd made long ago.

The loss of the Champions League final against the club he will play for in the future is still so fresh in his mind, still hurting so much. He was so close to making his dream come true, to win the one title that means the most to him, but it wasn't him lifting the trophy into the air with shouts of joy and triumph in the end, but his future teammates, and Robert still feels like choking when he thinks back of that fateful and cruel night.

He loves Marco, he really loves him more than he has ever loved anybody else in his life so far, but sometimes love alone isn't enough, and Robert truly wishes that Marco will understand one day that his decision for Bayern was never a decision against him and their love.

“Marco, please...” he whispers to Marco's back, not daring to embrace him. There is a long moment of silence between them, but then Marco's shoulders slump a little bit, and he sighs in defeat, a small sound that actually sounds more like a sob.

“Yes, I know. Come here, Lewy,” he says, and Robert wraps his arms around him from behind, grateful that the younger one allows him to hold him. They stand like this for a while with Marco leaning back against Robert's chest and Robert's chin resting on Marco's shoulder.

The dark-haired striker breathes in Marco's familiar scent, the scent he has come to know so well, and which he will always recognize with closed eyes even in a crowd with thousands of people around them.

“I don't want to leave you, Mars. I'm not leaving you. It's just...” he tries to explain without really having the words to do so, and Marco sighs again. “Yes, I know,” he repeats, “I know that you think that you have to go. You're probably right with that, but we'll only know that when it's too late, won't we?”

“I love you,” Robert mouthes against the fragrant skin on Marco's throat, and the blond turns his head a little bit.

“Love you too,” he says after a second, looking at Robert from over his shoulder. Their faces are close, too close to properly look at each other, close enough to kiss.

Robert captures Marco's mouth with his lips, and the blond kisses him back with the same despair he's feeling at the knowledge that this is their last night – the last time they'll be together not only as lovers, but also as teammates. Robert slips his tongue inside Marco's mouth with a soft moan, licking his way around to burn the memory of how Marco smells and tastes in his mind forever. He can't imagine that there will ever be a time when he will not love Marco Reus with every fiber of his being, that he'll ever find someone else who will mean as much to him as Marco actually does.

The angle of his head is uncomfortable, but Robert deepens their kiss hungrily, turning Marco around in his arms until their bodies are pressed close together. He knows that their dark silhouettes are visible against the light illuminating Marco's living room, but he doesn't care about it when he starts to undress the blond while pulling him in the direction of the bedroom at the same time. They are both hard with need and desire for each other, and they kiss each other on their way to the bed, deep and messy and wet, their tongues dancing around each other in a heated battle.

They are naked when they finally reach the bed, and Robert presses Marco down onto it with a growl, his hands closed around Marco's head to keep him in place when he kisses the air out of his lungs. Marco's fingers dig into his scalp, pulling at his dark hair and carding through it until it's hopelessly ruffled, and Robert is not sure whether the younger one wants to pull him closer or shove him away from him.

Marco probably doesn't really know that himself because he keeps fighting against Robert for some time, their kiss more a fight than a real kiss, angry and urgent and passionate as if they both feared that it was already the last one.

The night is still young, and Robert is determined to make the best out of it and to make Marco scream for him. He wants to lay his claim on him forever, to mark him as his, even though he knows that he doesn't have any right to do that any longer. He lost the right to call Marco his and ask for his love the moment he signed his new contract. It took only a few seconds to write his name under the paper, but these few seconds changed both of their lives forever.

And yet Robert can't help but still feel possessive about Marco, still consider him as his with every fiber of his being, and he doesn't think that this will ever change.

“Mine, you're mine,” he whispers, and Marco doesn't object, just deepens their kiss again, taking control of it and pushing his tongue deep into Robert's mouth. Marco's skin is damp and hot against his own, and Robert lets his hand roam over his ribs and his flanks, tracing along the valleys and hills of the chiseled landscape of the blond's torso, his scent filling Robert's nostrils so deliciously.

They kiss and move against each other in the desperate search for friction, and Robert crawls downwards along the shaped curves of Marco's male body, soft skin over hard and defined muscles, kissing each spot within reach of his passionate lips. His mind is clouded with lust, and the only thing he can see clearly before his eyes is Marco, his pale skin shimmering like precious ivory, his tousled red-golden hair and his beautiful amber-green eyes, now dark with his forceful desire for Robert.

“Mine,” he croaks out, and Marco smiles his unique crooked smile, so heart-wrenching in its beauty. “You're mine too, Lewy. You'll always be mine, no matter how many miles you'll put between us. You'll always come back to me, you'll never be able to rip me out of your heart and your soul,” he whispers when Robert finally reaches his gorgeous hard cock, and Robert knows that this is the truth.

He will never stop loving Marco, he will forever stay in his heart, the golden lion that defeated the black panther with his love and his smile.

“Scream for me, Mars, make noise for me,” he says before he takes him in his mouth, closing his lips around the throbbing hardness. Marco struggles, not wanting to give Robert what he's craving for so badly, but a soft moan escapes his lips nonetheless.

The blond lifts himself up onto his elbows to watch Robert sucking him off, and Robert strains his eyes to return his gaze and not miss the expression on Marco's face when he'll finally lose himself in the throes of passion.

Marco is hot and heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth so perfectly, and Robert swirls his tongue around the wet tip in the way he knows that it will make the younger one shiver and moan, teasing the pulsing slit with the tip of his tongue until he has coaxed more salty droplets of pleasure out of it.

Marco's jaw is working when he grits his teeth to keep the sounds of pleasure inside Robert so longs to hear. 'Give them to me, they are mine to hear, mine to enjoy!' he wants to growl, but he remains silent, only moves his lips faster up and down on the impressive length of Marco's hard cock.

He's so hard himself, his own proud erection jutting proudly between his legs, but he ignores the ache in his groin and only focuses on Marco's pleasure, knowing that his patience will be rewarded before this night will be over.

“Let me come, Robert!” Marco demands when Robert teases him without satisfying him right away, and Robert grins around the twitching dick between his lips. “I will – just make some noise for me, Mars, and I'll make you come!”

Marco presses his lips together for a split second, but then his face softens and he gasps out without trying to keep his sounds of pleasure inside any longer. Robert's eyes are glued to his handsome features that are suffused with lust and desire, desire for his beautiful black panther, and Robert licks and strokes and sucks as if his life depended on it, grateful that Marco grants him this last night before he has to leave.

“Love you,” he whispers when Marco comes in his mouth, throwing his head back as he surrenders himself to his ecstasy with one single sharp cry that could as well be Robert's name as it could be something entirely different, and Robert's eyes become wet with emotion at the precious gift Marco's pleasure is to him when he watches his love shudder through his climax without holding himself back for once.

 

***

 

Robert holds Marco in his arms while he waits for the blond to recover from his forceful height, Marco's blond shock of hair nestled against his shoulder. He listens to Marco's slowly calming heartbeat with closed eyes, gently stroking over his bare arm wrapped around Robert's midsection.

He's still hard and aching to find his own release, but he doesn't want this moment of peace between them to end too soon either, knowing that their fragile truce will be over again soon enough anyway. Finally, Marco lifts his head from his shoulder to look down at him, and Robert's heart clenches with all the feelings that tighten his throat.

“You're so beautiful, Marco,” he says, and Marco's sensitive lips twitch into another crooked smile. “I'm not beautiful, Lewy, not the way you are,” he gives back, and Robert shakes his head. They've had this discussion before, and the dark-haired striker doesn't understand why Marco can't see his own beauty – which is about so much more than only regular features and a muscular body.

“Yes, you are,” he insists, and Marco bends down to silence him with a deep and surprisingly tender kiss. They kiss for a while, and Robert swallows down his instinctive protest when Marco fishes for the lube in the drawer and coats his fingers with it. If Marco wants to be the one on top tonight, then Robert will let him do that and refrain himself from his wish to take his golden lion one last time before they have to part.

Marco's fingers are cool against his entrance, stroking teasingly over his hole for a while, and Marco's tongue is buried deep inside his mouth. Robert pulls his head down with a gasp, and his legs fall apart when Marco glides inside with his digit, moving it back and forth in a gentle rhythm. His neglected cock twitches eagerly in response, hoping to get some undivided attention as well, and Marco chuckles against his lips.

“Maybe - if you'll make some noise for me – then I will allow you to have me tonight when I'm done with you, Robert Lewandowski,” he purrs, his husky voice sending shivers down on Robert's back. “I will fuck you through the mattress, and I will enjoy turning you into a panting mess.”

Robert has no doubts that Marco will do that, it's actually embarrassing how easily the blond can move his finger inside his secret core and how he's responding to the stimulation, and Marco's contented smirk proves to him that Marco knows quite well what he's doing to him. It feels so good, and Marco massages his walls just with the right pace and pressure to loosen him up quickly. Robert was already close just from watching Marco in his mouth, and his blood is boiling in his veins with his overwhelming desire for the most fascinating man he has ever met, a man who makes him feel things Robert never wanted to feel.

The second finger goes in as smoothly as the first one did, and it's soon followed by the third one. Marco kisses Robert's hoarse moans from his lips when he curls his fingertips into his most sensitive spot, making Robert arch up from the mattress with a shudder and a loud mewl he never thought himself capable of before tonight.

Robert wanted to leave his claim upon Marco, but it's the golden lion who claims the black panther tonight, leaving his imprint on Robert's soul like he will soon leave his imprint on his body, making it impossible for Robert to ever truly walk away from him.

Robert knows that he will always come back to him, always find his way back to Marco, no matter how much time will pass and how many mountains and oceans will come between them.

Marco's eyes are glowing golden when he eventually lines himself up, and Robert doesn't tell him to use protection. They're both clean, and they need to feel each other without any barrier and become one in every sense of the meaning.

He tries to turn around, but Marco shakes his head with a passionate growl. “Oh no, you won't hide from me, Robert Lewandowski, not tonight. Tonight I'll get to watch you without you hiding your feelings. You'll always remember our last night, you'll never forget our last time together,” he promises him, and it feels like a threat just as much as it feels like a promise Robert hopes that Marco will keep it.

Marco's body feels heavy on his own, but maybe it's the knowledge that they'll have to part tomorrow that is weighing so heavily, Robert can't tell for sure. His arms hold Robert safe and warm when he enters him slowly, watching his face all the while as he does.

Robert wraps his own arms around Marco's slim back, and his fingers travel along the elegant curve of his spine when he tries to urge him on and make him move faster. His painfully hard cock is trapped between their sweaty abdomens, rubbing against Marco's stomach in desperate need. The friction is enough to make his desire spiral higher than ever before, but not enough to let him come, and Robert feels dizzy with his need to find release.

“Mars, please, touch me!” he begs, not caring about how pleading he sounds. Marco drinks his groans from his swollen lips, and he moves his hips slowly and carefully in fluent and rolling motions, his slick cock gliding in and out of Robert's throbbing passage smoothly and deliciously. Every push in sends shock waves of lust through his body, but Marco avoids hitting his sweet spot so far, and he's doing that on purpose.

“No, I won't. You will come from me fucking you like this only, Lewy,” Marco whispers, his hot lips trailing over Robert's flushed face with chaste kisses to soothe him, and his hands are carding tenderly through his hair, Marco's thumbs stroking Robert's prominent cheekbones until Robert can feel the soft caress everywhere inside his body, even in his poor cock and in his toes.

This is going to be torture, sweet agonizing torture, but torture nonetheless. Robert is not sure that he'll be able to endure this without starting to scream and beg Marco in earnest – just like the blond wants him to do.

“Fuck, Marco, don't do that,” he groans, but he chases after Marco's lips when the blond pulls away to watch him again, his thumbs still stroking over the soft skin on Robert's cheeks. “You want me to do that to you,” he whispers, and Robert swallows and exhales a shaky breath. “No, I don't!” he grinds out, but Marco sees right through him.

“Liar,” he breathes against Robert's tingling lips, and his voice has never sounded more tender and loving in this fateful night than it does now when he says this single short word. He doesn't tell Robert that he loves him, but Marco doesn't need to say these words, Robert can feel Marco's love for him in the way he moves inside him and in the way he kisses him again.

Robert loses all tracks of time, and he wraps his arms around Marco's back again and his legs around Marco's narrow hips, raising his hips to feel his love deeper inside him. His walls are clenching around Marco's rock-hard dick with every move, and he sobs with relief when the younger one finally takes pity on him and aims for his prostate with every rolling thrust now.

Marco seems to be everywhere inside him, not only in his tight passage, but in every part of his body, in his heart, his mind and his soul, carving his claim into Robert without giving him any chance that he'll ever set him free again. Robert almost forgets his poor cock, aching and pulsing against Marco's hot flesh, and he stops keeping his moans inside, groaning and gasping into Marco's mouth.

Marco moves faster now, chasing his own release, and he pushes into Robert's pliant body with unrestrained passion, reaching deeper and deeper until Robert can't tell any longer where he ends and where Marco begins. He has never felt so close to him before, now that they have to part.

Robert has never felt Marco with all of his senses like he's doing it now, with Marco's scent in his nose and his taste in his mouth, his warmth enclosing him like a soft bubble. His orgasm takes him by surprise, he'd been so focused on Marco and how he feels inside him that he hadn't realized how close he already was.

His cock explodes between their connected bodies with the next thrust against his prostate, and Robert cries out, coming hard against Marco's stomach with his name on his lips, wave after wave of hot white ecstasy capturing his body and shaking him to the very core. He can feel Marco's eyes on his face, watching him fall apart beneath him, and he can't do anything to hide his feelings from him.

Robert clings to Marco's shoulders because he fears that he will just burst if he doesn't, and he has hardly any strength left to open his eyes and watch Marco come as well when the blond gives up his self-control and pumps his release against Robert's crumbling walls, filling him with his hot passion as he marks him as his one last time, Robert's name echoing softly in the fragrant air of the deep black night.

 

***

 

Robert leaves when Marco is still asleep and the lighter shadows of the early morning still haven't been able to chase the darkness away completely. A new day is dawning, the first day of his new life without Marco being the most important part of it.

Robert had always thought that football would always be the most important part of his life, his first and only true love, but when he looks down at Marco's sleeping figure, he knows that he has been wrong.

Marco is his first love, has been his first love for much longer than he'll probably ever know, and Robert had to leave him to realize the truth.

He looks down at Marco one last time and smiles, then he turns around and leaves, walking out of his old life and right into his new one while his heart is crying for the love he has lost, a love Robert knows that it will last forever, no matter what will happen in the future.


End file.
